micronationswikiaorg_ko-20200214-history
미르도프 크론
미르도프 크론(구 미스테레무스 크론)은 대한민국의 초국 사상가이다. 그는 현재 한국 초국인들중 외국과 가장 긴밀히 연락하고 있다. 생애 가상국가 생활 입문 그는 2012년 3월 마인크래프트를 시작함과 동시에 도시국가에 관심을 가지기 시작했다. 2012년 여름 캐나다에서 한국으로 귀국하며 한국에서 친구들과 본격적으로 가상국가 활동을 시작헀다. 다만 이때는 오프라인 활동 위주였다. 2013년 2월 10일 친구들과 함께 주니어 마크 클럽 카페를 열고 게임 내 도시건설을 계획했다. 하지만 7월까지 공사 진전이 없었고 오히려 이 모임은 분열되어 일부 멤버들이 이탈했다. 이 상황에서 크론은 우연히 CVN(중앙 가상국가 연합)을 접하게 되었고, 드디어 온라인 가국계에 눈뜨게 되었다. 2014년 2월 19일, 그는 마인 공화국을 건국했다. 당시 친구도 마인 민주공화국(뒤에 나오는 것과 다름)을 건국했었고, 두 나라는 사상적 차이로 대결했다. 2014년 4월, 친구는 국명을 마인 민주주의 인민 공화국으로 수정했고, 2014년 5월 5일, 마인 공화국과의 전쟁에서 패배해 마크 월드를 내주었다. 그 후 크론은 마인 공화국을 마인민주공화국으로 국명을 수정했다. 2014년 9월 2일, 크론은 UNM(마인크래프트 국제연합)을 설립해 온라인 가국계에서의 독자성 확립을 시도헀다. 이 시도는 12월까지 순탄히 이루어졌고, 카페는 급속히 발전헀다. 그러나 크론은 현실적인 장벽에 마주쳤다. 12월, 가국련과 수교를 시도했다가 '사회실험설을 수용하지 않으면 수교는 없다'라는 단호한 조치에 걸린 것이다. 이후 크론은 가국련에 반대하기 시작헀다. 2015년 초 마인민주공화국이 자체적으로 추진한 한빛민주공화국과의 수교도 실패로 끝나면서 크론은 반정대성으로 돌아섰다. 당시 한빛은 다음과 같은 무리한 요구를 했다: "마인민주공화국이 UNM을 탈퇴하고 가국련에 가입하며, 사회실험설을 인정하면 수교를 허용해 드리겠습니다." 크론은 정대성을 "황소고집"이라고 욕하며 회의장을 나갔다. 2015년 4월 3일, UNM 2대 사무총장이 임기진으로 정해지면서 본격적으로 한빛의 공격이 시작됐다. 부총장으로 임명된 크론을 무시하고 한빛은 임기진 정부와 협상하여 크론 제명에 성공하였다. 결국 크론은 가국계를 떠나게 되었다. 초소형국민체계로의 전향 2015년 7월 31일, 크론은 마인민주공화국을 초소형국민체로 전환 선언을 하였다. 10월 초, 마인민주공화국은 신생 초소형국민체 연합에 가입을 했다. 하지만 당시 륭황(류 아담 티메오) 부총장의 훼방으로 정식 가입국 지위를 얻지 못하고 있었다가, 륭황 퇴출이 이루어지면서 정식 가입에 성공했다. 그 후 한빛을 테러 단체로 규정하고 일부 멤버들을 제명하는 과오도 저질렀다. 2015년 11월 4일 신초련 4대 사무총장으로 취임하면서, 본격적으로 개혁의 칼을 휘둘렀다. UNM을 운영하며 느낀 점들과 새로운 연합 구상에 대한 모든 것을 쏟아부었고 12월 말 즈음에는 신초련은 최대로 활성화되어 있었다. 연합 구조가 수정되었고 법률도 도입되었다. 11월 중순에 마인민주공화국은 미네민주공화국으로 개명을 했고 12월에는 율도국과 합방을 선언했다. 하지만 다시금 어려운 시기가 찾아왔다. VCN출신으로 반정대성파였던 진환주가 다시 정대성과 협력하면서, 크론의 신초련 발전을 방해하기 위한 수작들이 시작되었다. 그 중 신마련 사태는 특히 심각해, 일부 멤버들이 새 카페를 세우기도 했다. 이 와중에 한빛은 크론 제거 방안으로 테러 조작을 내세웠다, 이에 따라 크론은 2016년 2월 초 한빛의 테러 조작 사건에 휘말려, 위상이 추락했다. 이처럼 혼란스러운 가운데 제 5대 사무총장 선거가 치뤄졌고 리반 총장이 취임했다. 리반 총장이 취임한 직후 신초련 활동력은 갑작스레 바닥을 쳤다. 대신, 율도국 내부 활동이 활발해져, 민주주의적으로 운영되었다. 하지만 율도국마저 4월 중순이 지나자 지도부의 대부분이 고등학교 3학년인 관계로 무너지고 말았다. 또한 한빛 테러의 뒤처리가 끝나지 않아 지속적으로 내부 분열이 일어났다. 크론이 제안했던 '대한민국 초소형국민체 역사 편찬위원회'도 정치적 대립으로 실패하여, 그가 독립적인 기관으로서 IMIA(국제 초소형국민체 정보원)을 설립하는 계기가 되었다. 이렇듯 혼란스러운 와중에 크론은 가장 위대한(?) 일 중 하나를 했다. 2016년 5월 29일, 크론은 볼코프 페르트체흐 당시 프리타운 대통령과 전화 통화를 하던 도중 무너져 가는 초국계를 살리는 방안으로 사상의 도입을 생각해 냈다. 그는 그 후 며칠동안 정진주의의 기본 기틀을 짰고, IMIA에 PRO(정진주의 연구위원회)를 설립하여 본격적으로 연구를 시작했다. 신초련 활동이 부진했던 8월 중순까지 정진주의는 계속 발전해 나갔다. 도라시니 도라예프가 잠적기간 후 돌아오면서 6대 총장이 된 가운데, 진환주 일파는 이를 이용해 9월의 7대 총장 선거에서 승리를 꾀했다. 진환주는 전에 아셔네이셔스 등을 이끌며 건전하게 살던 안치윤을 가국으로 끌여들여 망치고(?) 친정대성 정권을 형성하여 2016년 9월 6일 크론을 신초련에서 제명시켰다. 이는 올바른 재판을 거치지도 않은, 불법적인 재판의 결과였다. 신초련 이후 제명 후 12월 중순까지 그는 조용히 정진주의를 연구하며 지냈다. 그리고 2016년 12월 17일 경, 안치윤 당시 신초련 8대 총장은 정대성을 총장 대행으로 임명하겠다는 충격적인 발표를 했다. 그 즈음 신초련은 정당제 도입 후 일어난 정치 패싸움으로 이미 많은 회원들의 반감을 사고 있었는데, 총장 대행 임명은 결국 이것을 터뜨렸다. 프리타운을 시작으로 주요 초국들이 신초련 포기를 선언하면서 신초련은 며칠만에 유령연합이 되었다. 이 과정에서 진환주 또한 다시 반정대성으로 돌아서고, 한비자 등과 함께 이상사회공동체연합을 설립했다. 크론은 구 율도 멤버들과 함께 UUMD를 설립했다. 하지만 UUMD는 원활하게 진행되지 않아 사라졌고, 결국 이공련으로 다시 모이게 되었다. 이공련은 통합 운동을 전개, 성신연방공화국으로 연방을 결성하고, 신초련을 대신할 초국이 탄생한 것 같았다. 하지만 역시 분열은 다시 일어났다. 한비자는 숳, 크론, 워프론 등을 모아 반진환주 연합을 선언하고 비밀 채팅방에서 진환주를 쫓아내고 권력을 잡자고 회원들을 설득했다. 한비자는 당시 이와 같이 말헀다: "지금은 3김 시대입니다 크론님. 함께 손잡고 진환주를 몰아냅시다." 크론은 적극적으로 동참하지 않았고 결국 한비자와 진환주는 정면충돌을 했다. 다시 시작된 정치 싸움에 회원들은 즉시 둘을 쫓아냈다. 둘은 사과하고 초국계를 떠났다. 또한 이 일로 성신 연방도 무너졌다. 이후 대부분의 생존 멤버들은 프련으로 넘어가게 되었다. 크론은 프련에 가입해 초대 부통령직을 역임하고, 2017년 4월 3일부터 며칠간 프련 대개혁을 주도했다. 이후 선진화된 정부구조와 문서 시스템은 프련에 완전히 정착되었다. 프련이 나날이 발전해 나가던 중, 신연합 설립 과정에서 독단적 행위로 크론은 처벌을 받았다. 처벌 기간 중 가국과의 마찰이 발생헀고, 이 일로 크론은 2017년 6월 프련에서 제명되었다. 제명 이후 크론은 카페 활동을 줄이고 공부 등 개인 생활에 집중했다. 종종 스텔라나 등에서 디트리니아 총통과 접촉하기도 했다. 수능 이후 크론은 하눌아름 건준위로 복귀하고 초국계로 공식 복귀했다. 경력 4대 신초련 사무총장 초대 프련 국회의장 초대 프련 부통령 초대 프련 외무국장 초대 라베니티오 부총통 초대 율도 임시정부 문화부총리 초대 양구연방 외교부 장관 초대 IMIA 원장 초대 성신연방공화국 여당 당대표 초대 UUMD 총장 사상 및 철학 크론 박사는 정치에 있어서는 민주 공화정, 경제는 국가 자본주의를 선호하나 실질적으로는 위대한 한 명의 현자가 나라를 완벽히 통치하는 플라톤적 국가론을 희망하고 있다. 완전 중도라고 자칭하나 전체적으로 좌파의 성향이 보인다. 크론은 "If one does not make history, he has more to do to meet a man's deeds" 라고 인생철학을 펼친다. 이 철학은 그가 인간 본성에 대해 탐구해 나온 결과이기도 하다. 평가 긍정적 평가 부정적 평가 분류:신생 마이크로네이션 연합의 총장